Old Flames
by DarkMoonPrincessErica
Summary: Vampire Stiles escapes the Alpha pack and runs into an old boyfriend, Peter Hale. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY OTHER STORY
1. Chapter 1

I had escaped! I can't believe Duke was stupid enough to leave me alone on a full moon. He knows I gain power from the moon. I tripped over a three stomp, I groaned. I then heard a werewolf howl. I quickly got to my feet and started to run again. I was tempted to use my super speed but stopped myself. I'm too week, it would drain me completely.

"Crap!" I yelled as I tripped again. I heard the werewolf growl again. I turned over and saw someone with piercing blue eyes. I recognized those eyes. I quickly flashed my dull red eyes and barred my neck at the werewolf.

"Peter!?" I yelled.

"Stiles!" Peter yelled back.

"What are you doing in Beacon Hills?!" We both yelled. Peter was holding my hands down above my head.

"You first! Last I heard Derek slashed your throat wide open, after you went bat shit crazy!" I yelled.

"Oh yes that. Well I came back from the dead. Your turn!" Peter yelled.

"You're not going to like my answer. In fact you're going to hate it." I told Peter finally telling to get out of Peters grip, I failed.

"What the hell does that mean!?" Peter asked. Just then two other werewolfs came into view. I recognized the one as Derek Hale, his eyes were red, I can't believe he's an alpha. The other wolf was a beta with gold eyes.

"I bet Derek's a great alpha." I said sarcastically to Peter, who growled at me.

"Who's that?" The beta asked. Both him and Derek had shifted back to normal, well everything but their eyes. Peter finally let me up but he used a clawed hand to keep me still.

"That hurts Derek! You don't remember me?" I asked. Derek looked closer then wolfed out again.

"Stiles."

"Give the man a prize!" I said, I then turned to Peter I motioned to his clawed hand. "You don't have to do that. I can't and won't run. I'm drained. You wanna know why I'm back? Because the universe in this town is off balance. While I was checking in on it I was kidnapped."

"How long?" Peter asked slowly as he released my shoulder.

"Not sure. Got torched a lot. I think I was there for 6 months maybe more." I told Peter as I leaned against a three.

"Torched. You haven't had blood in 6 months?" Peter asked. I nodded.

"Before you asked, yes I'll tell you who it was. That's the part that gonna get you pissed." I told the tree.

"Stiles." Peter and Derek said sternly. I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at Peter.

"Deucalion and the Alpha Pack." I muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok we're officially fucked." Peter said as he held Stiles up by the wist.

"When you were held captive, did you see anyone? Maybe 2 betas?" Derek asked Stiles, who looked up at him with a strange look.

"Only 2?" Stiles asked, he then turned to look at Peter. "Any chance you trust me enough to take me to your place or something? I have like no strength." Peter nodded.

"Let's take him to the loft." Peter told Derek, Peter didn't wait for an answer he already started to walk away from the two werewolf.

"I'm sorry there was more! More betas! How many?" Derek yelled.

"3, I think." Stiles answered as Peter practically carried him.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Derek yelled as he and Isaac caught up to Peter and Stiles.

"You know how Alpha's can do that whole transfer and erasing of memories thing? Well Deucalion did that to me. Luckily I knew it was gonna happen so I prepared myself. I only remember certain thinks. It's almost like I have amnesia and I'm recovering from it." Stiles rambled off. "God I feel sick. I think I'm gonna pass out." Which is exactly what happen. Stiles passed out in Peter's arms. Peter sighed and picked Stiles up bridal style.

"I'm understanding everything, right? He's a vampire?" Isaac asked.

"Yup." Peter said. "Stiles is an old friend of mine. Been friends sense we were, well your age."

"How old is Stiles?" Isaac asked.

"My age." Peter answered.

"Wait how old are you?" Isaac asked

"Not as young as we could have been, but not as old as you may think." Peter told him.

"Ok that was frustratingly vague." Isaac then turned to Derek and pointed to Peter as he talked. "How old is he?"

"Isaac enough I don't know. I think the only people who know are Peter and Stiles." Derek said with a slight laugh.

"That is correct." Peter said as the three walked up to the loft. Derek opened the door and let the two werewolfs and vampire inside.

"So vampires don't need an invitation?" Isaac asked.

"No they do." Derek said.

"But there are a few exception to the rule. One being that he is touching the owner of the house. This house is still in my name." Peter explained as he laid Stiles on the coach, then walked into the kitchen. Peter came back a few minutes later with a cup in his hand. Isaac sniffed the air and could tell that the cup was filled with Peter's blood. Once Peter entered the room Stiles immediately started to stir. Peter crouched down in front of Stiles, cup in hand, and almost immediately Stiles woke up.

"What the Hell!?" Stiles muttered as he slowly sat up.

"You passed out. Here." Peter said as he handed Stiles the cup.

"Thank you Peter." Stiles said as he took the cup and stared to drink. Peter sat down next to Stiles on the coach.

"You're welcome." Peter said.

"No I'm serious." Stiles said. Stiles then whispered ever so quietly so that only Peter could hear. "I missed you, so much. I would probably be dead or back with the Alpha's if it wasn't for you." Stiles took a breath. "I still love you Peter. I am still in your families debt more so yours."


End file.
